


Singing in the Shower

by punk_rock_yuppie



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Christmas Spirit, Established Relationship, M/M, Singing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-24
Updated: 2016-08-24
Packaged: 2018-08-10 17:42:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 517
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7854769
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/punk_rock_yuppie/pseuds/punk_rock_yuppie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Barry stumbles upon one of Cisco's secrets.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Singing in the Shower

**Author's Note:**

> written for my lovely girlfriend flashsvibe!! <3<3

Barry stops. 

He tilts his head just enough toward the direction of the door at the end of the hall. He squints, strains his ears just a little to catch another note drifting from the open door. He walk towards the bathroom, shivering as the delicate heat of steam drifts over his bare feet. The door opens smoothly and without a peep and lets Barry into the room silent as a mouse.

He leans against the doorframe–carefully, so as not to have the foundation creaking or some other noise–and grins. The shower curtain is a garish pattern so he can’t _see_  Cisco, but he can hear him, and that’s just as good. Cisco’s voice is even and rich and bounces off the tiled acoustics of their bathroom in a way that amplifies his talent. 

Eventually, the singing dies down and is replaced with humming that’s almost lost under the rush of water from the shower. Barry is about to turn and leave when Cisco pick up another melody.

_“I really can’t stay…”_ Aloud, then under his breath,  _“baby it’s cold outside.”_

_“I’ve got to go away,”_ followed by a velvety murmur of _“baby, it’s cold outside!”_

On the next beat, Barry takes a chance. 

When Cisco sings _“This evening has been–”_ Barry chimes in with  _“Been hopin’ you’d drop in.”_

A beat of silence, hesitation, before a tentative,  _“So very nice,”_ the last word drawn out and overlapping with Barry’s answering  _“I’ll hold your hands, they’re just like ice.”_

And they go back and forth through the entirety of the song, voices blending and playing off one another. At some point Barry moves away from the wall and strips his sweater–it’s too warm, with all the steam heat–leaving him in only a t-shirt and jeans. 

_“There’s bound to be talk tomorrow,”_ slowly, as he sings, Cisco pulls back the curtain to grin at Barry.

_“Think of my life-long sorrow,”_ Barry replies with a cheeky wink. 

_“At least there will be plenty implied.”_ Cisco rolls his eyes and ducks back into the shower, appearing once more after the rush of water stops. 

As he passes along a towel, Barry sings  _“if you caught pneumonia and died.”_ He watches a stray droplet of water run from the hollow of Cisco’s neck to the patch of hair above his groin.

_“I really can’t stay,”_ Cisco insists and his voice wavers only because he steps out of the shower extra carefully. 

Barry pulls him close in the blink of an eye, damp clothes be damned.  _“Get over that hold out.”_

Cisco laughs and breaks the rhythm. “You know you nearly scared the crap outta me, right?”

Barry shrugs and they meander backwards out of the bathroom, moving vaguely toward their bedroom. “I didn’t know you could sing.”

Cisco blushes. “It never came up.”

“You’re really good.”

Cisco ducks his head for a moment, and when he looks up again he’s grinning and pushing his hair back. “Yeah?”

Barry nods with an expression that’s dead serious and terribly endearing. “Oh yeah. We’re so going to karaoke this weekend.”


End file.
